A-Z of Howls Moving Castle!
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A cute quick little A-Z drabble of well as the title says, one of my favorite movies Howls Moving Castle! Don't quite know what I'm talking about? The by all means read it for yourself:) Enjoy!


**As always thank you to everyone who is taking the time out to read this:) I just love the movie and I can't wait to read the book! So since I haven't gotten the book yet this is based of the movie version of the Characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ A Through Z of Howls Moving Castle ~**

A stands for Attitude. The one thing Sophia, Howl, and everyone else living in the Moving Castle knew was a word that defiantly described Calcifer.

B Stands for Beauty. Something that Sophia never realized she had until Howl came along and proved to her that she did.

C stands for Captivating. A word that Sophia always thought when she would look into Howl's light blues eyes.

D stands for Dramatic. Something that Howl was well known for being before Sophie, especially after she had accidentally messed up his special beauty potions.

E stands for Evil. A term Sophie became quite familiar with when she was cursed, as she would save this term especially for the Witch Of The Waste everyday she would wake up in the morning and have her back pop.

F stands for Fantasy. Which was what Sophie thought the first time she had encountered Howl as he literally swept her off her feet.

G stands for Gross. A word Sophie used when she had first got a good look at Howl's Moving Castle seeing the spiders, dust, and more liter the house.

H stands for Handsome. Which was a word that lots of females used to describe Howl, and probably a word he used to describe himself as well.

I stands for Incredible. The way Sophie felt when Howl took her to his secret garden, as she looked upon the many different colored flowers in awe.

J stands for Jitters. Something that Sophia would feel every time Howl would stand next to her.

K stands for Kiss. Something that Sophie had dreamed to share with Howl, and when she finally did it was a feeling like no other.

L stands for Love. A feeling that Sophie and Howl had truly never felt before until they met and got to know each other.

M stands for Magic. Something at first Sophie wasn't very familiar with, but turned into something that actually helped change her life for the better.

N stands for Normal. Was Something that Sophia's life had always been until the one afternoon she met Howl.

O stands for Optimistic. A trait that Sophie relayed on during the time that she was under her curse.

P stands for Pain. Something that Sophie felt when she thought of a life without Howl.

Q stands for Queen. Which was the way Sophie always felt just by standing next to Howl.

R stands for Realization. Something Sophie had the night she dreamed about Howl and realized that she really was in love with him.

S stands for Sadness. The feeling Sophie felt when she discovered just how Howl had lost his heart.

T stands for Trust. A feeling that Howl and Sophie developed and counted on for each other.

U stands for Umbrella. One of the many items that the Prince (or better known Turnip Head) had given to help Sophia during the time that she needed it the most.

V stands for Vintage. Which I guess was something you could classify something in the multitude of stuff Howl owned before Sophie organized the castle.

W stands for Wish. Something that Sophie no longer had need for, after she made her new life with Howl and the others in the moving castle.

X stands for...well let's not even try to find a word that could actually make sense and have something to do with the movie.

Y stands for Yes. A word that I'm pretty sure came to Sophie's mind when she finally discovered how to break Howl's curse.

Z stands for Zest. One of the many words Sophie can use to describe her new life with Howl.

* * *

**Thank You for reading I hope you enjoyed it:) And please do make sure and REVIEW! as well as if you liked this please be sure to check out my other Howl's Moving Castle Story (Thats actually a story) and my other stories as well! **


End file.
